Learning From Mom And Dad
by KungFuPandaFanatic
Summary: Po and Tigress decide to take their son to a very sacred place, a place where his father learned from the wise and a place where is mother will cry tears of joy. (All in Tigress's Pov)


"Mommy, daddy, where are we going?" Our sweet little six year old Shan asked who was sitting on his fathers shoulders. He looked pretty much exactly like me, the only difference was his jade green eyes and the pure black and white fur he inherited from his father. He was also dressed in a blue outfit like my red outfit which I was wearing while my love wore his usual shorts.

"We're going to the place where your father first learned Kung fu." I told him with a soft smile on my face, his face seemed to lite up at the sound of that.

"Is that true daddy!?" He turned his gaze down to his father who tilted his head up and gave a smile to our son.

"Very much so buddy," I heard Po say warmly, Shan couldn't help but pad his fathers face in excitement which made us both let out a small laugh.

"That's so awesome, I bet I'll be kicking bad guys butts in no time." Shan began to fling his paws out to the air, as if he was battling someone. As I saw this, I felt somewhat happy but also somewhat a little scared in my heart.

"Easy son, no need to rush into things." I told him with concern in my voice.

"Your moms right Shan, besides, there's a whole lot more to it than just fighting." Po told him, making him show a bit of confusion on his face.

"There is?" He asked us both, looking back and forth between us for one of us to answer him. I was about to do just that before Po beat me to it.

"That's right son, I'll tell you more though once we get there." After that, it became silent between the three us, most likely due not knowing what to say. From than on, we continued to our destination, traveling up deep mountain paths and passing through some patches of fog. Our little Shan though couldn't help but fall asleep from the long journey, he was but a cub still after all. Eventually after about 2 hours of traveling, me and my husbands eyes laid upon our destination, and if I may say, it was beautiful as ever.

"Hey Shan," Po said quietly, gently nudging our son. From the little nudge and his fathers voice, he began to slowly awake from his slumber and away from the dreams he may have been having.

"Y-yeah daddy?" He yawned out, stretching out his arms forward along with blinking his eyes slowly to get his vision back.

"We're here." Upon hearing this, I started to see Shan examine the area and with the way his small tail was wagging, I knew he was loving the sight.

"It looks so cool, but what is this place mommy?" He asked me with wander and excitement as he looked in my direction. I simply let out a chuckle before I placed my paws around his waist and carefully placed his feet in the ground.

"This honey...is the sacred pool of tears." I tell him with a warm smile on my face, putting my head against his.

"The sacred pool of tears? Did a lot of people cry here?" He seemed saddened when he asked that question to us, luckily that wasn't the case for this peaceful place.

"Not at all Shan, it's just a name your grandpa Oogway gave to it. It's actually a very happy place." I tell him, he then looks up at me and back at the sight before him. I could sense he felt better after hearing that. Slowly he began to leave my grasp and wander forward, once he was a few feet away from us he stopped and turned back.

"It's ok buddy, go ahead and look around." Po told him, knowing our son was wanting permission to do that. Of course we followed close behind him to make sure he wouldn't get hurt or lost, but seeing him take it all in kind of reminded me of the old days when I first stepped in the palace. Filled with so much wander and so much excitement. Soon we saw Shan stop at the edge of the pool and when walked next to him we could see him looking at his reflection.

"It's so clear and calm," Shan told us, marveling at the peaceful pool.

"Indeed it is, you could say it's a reflection of what lays inside of us." Po said softly, placing a paw on our sons shoulder.

"What do you mean? Is this how you learned Kung fu daddy?" Shan asked with wander, not really understanding what Po was telling him. My panda than laughed a little before he sat down next to Shan, placing him on his lap.

"Well in a way but what I mean is that inside of all us there is a pool of calmness. Sure it will ripple and become raging at times, but as long as you have something to fight for and you have love in your life, your pool will always go back to being calm." Once Po was done, I to chimed in.

"That's right honey, before your dad came along my pool was raging and rippling all the time. What he says is true though, it's from people's love and the will to fight to protect them." I tell him sweetly, placing a paw on his head.

"I think I understand." As he placed his right paw on his chest and looked down. I looked over at Po when he did this, smiling at him to which he did the same, both of us knowing in time he would understand it fully. Soon, we took him the grassy green side of the area, where Po had set him down and got in a stance.

"Alright son, you ready to do some Kung fu?" He asked Shan happily while I sat cross legged just a few feet away from them. Watching them both with my keen eyes.

"Of course daddy, just like you and mommy right?" Putting his paws in front of him like his dad.

"Right." I then watched them start to move in sync. Whenever Po would move his arms in a certain direction Shan would follow him in the same way, just like when Po would change his footing, so would he. I couldn't help but put a paw over my mouth and for water to start form in my eyes. People say there are certain moments in your life that just overwhelm you, and watching my son learn Kung fu with his dad was one of those moments, at least for me it was. Continually I watched them, and it seemed with every minute Shan was getting the hang of it more and more until he started to do his own movements without following his father.

"Look mommy, I'm doing Kung fu! I'm actually doing it!" He told me happily, moving his arms and legs in a way as if he was letting a water droplet flow across his body. I nodded my head proudly, salty water starting to fall from my eyes.

"Yes you are baby. I'm so proud of you." I whispered softly before he stopped moving his arms and legs. Now making his way over to me on all fours before jumping into my lap.

"He's a natural, just like his mom." I heard Po say as he walked up to us, showing a grin and crossing his arms. I blushed at the words and how Shan was jumping up and down in my lap.

"You think I can become great like you mommy or great like daddy?" I just embraced him, wrapping my arms around him tightly, rubbing my head against his.

"I bet you can Shan, but I bet you'd be even better if you stay true to yourself, ok." I told him sweetly, something I came to realize over the years and the with the help of friends. I could feel Shan sink into my chest, listening to him let out some warms purrs.

"Ok mommy, I love you."

"I love you Shan..." I looked up to Po.

"We both do, and will forever." We continued our presence there until the sun started to set, by which time we began to make our way home. It was a day though me and Po would never forget, not only was it a great family memory to cherish but also the beginning of a path our Shan would want to travel. A path we were so proud to watch him walk, even prouder that along the way, he always stayed true to himself. A kind and gentle warrior, though I'd be lying if I didn't say we would always worry over him, but hey, parents are supposed to over their children.

Hope you guys liked this, if you want please review.


End file.
